Mi vida con demonios
by Sebas Ciel Kuro
Summary: Como seria si realmente pudiéramos realizar contratos con Ciel y o Sebastián.


Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen

Nuestro Primer encuentro

Me levante de la cama con un gran dolor de cabeza, justo cuando me levante empezó a sonar mi teléfono y era Mark un amigo, respondí la llamada…

-Hola Mi Neko (como me dice él)

-Hola Mark * dije adolorida y cansada* por qué llamas tan temprano?

-Temprano? Donde estas? Qué hora crees que es….

-No sé, creo que como las 8 de la mañana

-Por favor no vuelvas a beber tanto ya te está afectando *dijo con voz burlona*

-Qué! Pero si yo no he bebido

-No te acurdas de nada pero si no pedias ni caminar y…..

-*Lo interrumpí* Que rayos hice porque no me detuvieron?

-Claro que lo intentamos miles de veces, te tomaste miles de fotos.

-Dime que no hice nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir o disculparme…. Por favor

-Tranquila no lo hiciste nada más que no sabemos lo que hiciste en casa al llegar

-Como llegue a casa?

-Claramente como no podías ni dar medio paso te llevamos a casa pero después no dijiste que todo saldría bien, pero como vives en un tercer piso nos quedamos un raro en la puerta para asegurarnos de que no te tirarías por la ventana

\- O no, lo siento por favor perdóname no me acuerdo de nada y si en ese momento hubiera estado cuerda no habría actuado de esa manera

-Lo sabemos pero tranquila nada más llame para asegurarme de que sigues con vida….

-Gracias…

-Y quería invitarte a un evento cosplay que se hará la otra semana.

-Claro que si nada más déjame buscar un cosplay

-Perfecto nos vemos, cuídate

-Gracias chao.

Colgué el teléfono y me levante de la cama lo cual no fue buena idea porque me caí la primera vez pero después me logre levantar y justo después de levantarme escuche un sonido muy fuerte que venía de afuera me termine de levantar y me dirigí asía afuera.

Cuando llegue me dirigí a la cocina pensando que me encontraría con Kimberley una de mis amigas que tiene las llaves del departamento, al abrir la puerta me asuste demasiado al encontrarme con un chico alto y vestido como un mayordomo y un niño a su lado con ropa como la de la época Victoriana. Me aleje un poco de la puerta y dije: Pero quien carajos son ustedes dos?

-Nosotros somos unos demonios a los que usted ha invocado

-Que yo sepa no he invocado a nadie, así que largo de mi casa por favor

-Señorita Fabiola esa es su orden?

\- Qué orden, quienes son ustedes?

-El es conde Ciel Phantomhive y yo su servidor Sebastián Michaelis

-Un momento…. Qué clase de broma es esta y como sabe mi nombre

-Señorita al ser demonios tenemos la capacidad de saber el nombre de nuestro contratista

-Contratista…. Y si de verdad son demonios como puedo saber si es cierto lo que dicen

-Muy fácil… *dijo el pequeño* danos un día y sabrás que lo que te decimos es cierto y de esa forma lo comprobara usted misma.

-Y si no es así?

-Podrá llamar a la policía *dijo el mayordomo*

-Está bien estoy de acuerdo, pero un contratista no debe tener algo que compruebe el contrato?

-Claro que si usted posee un sello el cual demuestra el contrato realizado con nosotros

-Y donde se encuentra?

-Justo en su omóplato izquierdo

-Y yo si yo hice un contrato, normalmente los contratos son a cambio de algo yo por que lo cambie?

-Señorita usted cambio su alma por algo que no nos han pedido otros contratistas

-Mi alma…. No creo haber estado tan ebria como para no aprovechar la oportunidad y desear algo casi imposible verdad

-Se equivoca señorita Fabiola usted pidió algo muy fácil de cumplir para nosotros

-Y que fue?

-Que estuviéramos en su vida hasta que usted acabe con sus años de estudio

-Todos los años que me quedan de estudio, y de trabajo?

-No señorita solo los de estudio

-Pero que rayos, si un demonio es capaz de saber el nombre de su contratista como no es capaz de notar si una persona esta ebria!

-Señorita nuestro deber es cumplir su petición sin importar en el estado en el que se encuentre

-Genial, la verdad es que ya no me importa mi vida viviré lo que me queda y les entregare mi alma

-Señorita Fabiola, está aceptando muy bien la situación a pesar de que lo a echo inconscientemente

-Claro no hay otra forma

-Después de todo los humanos no son tan patéticos *dijo el niño*

-Gracias pequeño, aunque la verdad no sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o una ofensa

-La verdad es que tómalo como quieras *dijo el niño marchándose de la habitación*

-Genial *dije sarcásticamente*

Me acerque al refrigerador y lo abrí para buscar algo de comer…..

-Genial no hay comida ahora tendré que ir al supermercado

-Señorita Fabiola, si desea podemos acompañarla

-Claro que si pero….. Primero iremos a comprar ropa para ustedes

-Señorita nuestra vestimenta no es de su agrado?

-Me gusta la vestimenta porque es de la época victoriana pero ya estamos en un siglo más avanzado y ese tipo de ropa ahora nada más se utiliza para disfraces….. Y la verdad es que yo también podría aprovechar para compararme un disfraz para el evento cosplay

-Yes my lady *y hizo una reverencia*

-Y no hay necesidad de que me digas señorita por favor dime solo Fabiola

-Si my lady

-Y si quieres decirme así nada hazlo más que nada en la casa

-Por favor my lady, cuando sea quiere que cumpla una orden nada más de la orden no lo pida como un favor

-Claro que si Sebastián, por favor podría ir a avisarle a Ciel que saldremos

-Si my lady *salió de la cocina*

Y justo cuando salió me quede viéndolo y pensé *qué guapo es* después de pensar todo lo que podría hacer con el recordé que hoy tenía que ir a ver a Derek *mi novio* lo medite 1 minuto y salí corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina la abrí y corrí hacia las escaleras, baje la cabeza un segundo y cuando la volví a levantar me encontraba enfrente de Sebastián lo que me asusto la razón por la cual casi caigo si no hubiera estado Sebastián frente a mí, antes de que el resto de mi cuerpo tocara el suelo Sebastián me atrapo y me acerco al él, estaba tan cerca que escuche su reparación.

-My lady, por favor tenga cuidado no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara.

Mientras yo tenía mi fantasía con Sebastián recordé la razón por la cual me dirigía hacia mi cuarto (alistarme para ir a la casa de Derek) volví al mundo real y me levante de un golpe lo cual me acercó mucho más a la boca de Sebastián y el muy maldito sé acercó aún más así que fue como un beso pero quiero creer que nada más fue un roce… Y lo peor fue que no puse ninguna resistencia.

Cuando yo no podía moverme porque estaba encantada por la circunstancia se abrió la puerta de ala par y yo pegue un brinco y me aleje de Sebastián y como si fuera poco él se burlo al ver mi reacción. De la habitación salió Ciel no muy feliz con mi presencia, hubo un momento de silencio y entonces yo lo rompí.

-Mee iré a alistar para salir y espero que no les moleste pasar un momento a la casa de mi novio.

-Claro que no *dijo Ciel*

-Desea algo más my lady? *pregunto Sebastián*

-Si no es mucha molestia, Ciel has una lista de los objetos que quieras ya sean personales, juguetes o cualquier juego, y Sebastián por favor ven un momento con migo.

-Está bien *dijo Ciel*

-Yes my lady *dijo Sebastián*

Mientras nos dirigíamos asía mi habitación y Ciel bajaba las escaleras para hacer lo que le pedí pasamos por un cuarto donde se escucharon muchos ruidos y Sebastián quiso ir a ver a lo que me opuse….

-Que fue ese ruido?

-Nada seguro los vecinos.

-Iré a asegurarme my lady

-No le des importancia

-Porqué se opone a que yo entre a esa habitación my lady?

-Mira….. Bueno vamos a entrar pero no los lastimes y ten mucho cuidado al abrir la puerta está bien.

Sebastián abrió la puerta y se encontró con miles de gatos, gatas y gatitos, nunca me imaginé que le gustaran tanto. Una vez ya dentro del cuarto y Sebastián feliz con los gatos que estaban a su alrededor…

-My lady, porqué no quería que entrara a esta habitación?

-No sabía cómo reaccionaría un demonio con los gatos

-La verdad es que me gustan más los gatos que los perros

-Qué lindo, enserio no te gustan los perros?

-No, por qué la pregunta my lady?

-Pues es que también tengo un perro

-Lo se

-Cómo la sabes! No entraste a mi cuarto aún

-Lo olí, el olfato de un demonio es mucho mayor que el de un perro

-Lo siento, jamás pese que les gustarían los gatos y no los perros

-No nada más a mí me gustan los gatos, al joven amo no le agradan para nada pues es alérgico a ellos.

-Ciel es alérgico, los demonios pueden ser alérgicos

-Disculpe my lady pero no debería ir a alistarse?

-Si lo siento, Sebastián

*salí de la habitación*

Me pareció muy raro como cambio rápidamente de tema, pero lo más seguro que es un demonio bipolar. Cuando termine de alistarme salí del cuarto a buscar las llaves del carro, porque no sé donde rayos las deje ayer y realmente no me acuerdo nada de ayer. Al salir del cuarto, baje las escaleras y me encontré con Ciel dormido en el sillón así que fui a buscar a Sebastián, lo busque por todos lados y cuando creí que se había ido entre al cuarto donde estaba la última vez que lo vi y efectivamente me encontré con el chineando a los gatitos bebés.

-Sebastián, como los encontraste si estaban en la jaula y la jaula estaba tapada?

-Empezaron a chillar, los escuche y los saque de la que no le moleste

(Me pareció increíble el amor que le tiene a los gatos)

-Para nada, más bien al contrario estoy muy feliz que por lo menos te gusten los gatos.

Al terminar esa pequeña conversación bajamos las escaleras que llevan la sala, al llegar a la sala nos encontramos a Ciel dormido en el sillón abrazando un almohadón.

-Sebastián, Ciel siempre es así de tierno?

-Normalmente nada más cuando esta molesto o dormido

\- Bien, Sebastián despierta a Ciel para irnos.

-Yes my lady

Y una vez que Sebastián despertó a Ciel se acercó a mí y me dio la lista que le pedí que hiciera.

-Aquí está la lista que me pidió *me dio la lista*

-Genial *mire la lista*. Pero Ciel aquí solo hay 3 cosas

-Si son tres cosas *Dijo afirmando*

-Seguro que no quieres nada más?

-No….. gracias

-Bien, Sebastián nos vamos?

-Si my lady

-A esperen deje las llaves del carro en mi cuarto, ya vuelvo

Me dirigí asía la puerta de mi cuarto la abrí Rufus *mi perro* salio corriendo asía la sala donde estaba Ciel y Sebastián y luego recordé que a Sebastián no le gustan los perros, así que camine algo rápido al la sala y me encontré con Sebastián debajo de Rufus y a Ciel burlándose de la situación al ver la cara de Sebastián me dio algo de risa pero después de eso fui por la llaves que estaban en mi cuarto y luego le pedí a Sebastián que llevara a Rufus al cuarto. Luego de que Sebastián volviera a dejar a Rufus en mi cuarto me acerque ala puerta para abrirla pero no sé como apareció Sebastián a la par mía...

-My lady por favor déjeme cumplir mi labor como su mayordomo

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado Sebastián.

Mire a Ciel que en ese momento se le quedo mirando a Sebastián con algo de odio. Luego salimos del apartamento y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del apartamento salió a saludarnos la vecina, cualquier persona pensaría que la vecina es una señora ya mayor, tierna y considerada pues no mi vecina era todo lo contrario, iniciando porque es joven, nada tierna con migo y mucho menos considerada, y claro se asomo por la mirilla y vio a Sebastián y claro que salió a saludar y a ver si Sebastián le hace caso.

-Hola Fabiola.

-Hola Mariana.(la vecina)

-Y por qué no me presentas a tus amigos?

-Ajá, El es Sebastián y el Ciel

-Mucho gusto Sebastián

-Igual mente señorita Mariana *dijo el demonio*

-Y Fabiola por qué no me dijiste que tenias un amigo tan sexi como Sebastián?

-Por que creo que no es de tu importancia

-Cómo crees Fabi si somos la mejores amigas?

-Desde cuándo?

-Desde que te mudaste a este edificio, no te acurdas que yo vine a ayudarte con la mudanza

-Que yo…..

-Bueno Fabi no importa cambiando de tema, Sebastián que parentesco tienes con Fabi?

-Somos novios *dijo el maldito demonio*

Justo des pues de que Sebastián termino la frase *NOVIOS*, Ciel y Yo lo volvimos a ver con una cara algo asustada…

-Enserio no me digas, Fabi como no me contaste?

-La verdad es que como dije antes NO te importa.

Mariana me volvió a ver con una cara de desprecio profundo y se acerco más a Sebastián intentando abrazarlo.

-Genial ya que sabes que Sebastián es mi novio podrías alejarte de él ya que no quiero tener problemas con una de mis MEJORES AMIGAS

-Cómo crees yo no debería ser una amenaza para su noviazgo

-Ey, si lo creo.

Después de contéstale a Mariana tome por el bazo a Ciel y a Sebastián lo jale como una señal de que teníamos que irnos.

-Señorita Mariana, ya debemos irnos espero que nos disculpe espero que nos veamos muy pronto.

Yo ya me avía adelantado con Ciel.

-Lo mismo digo Sebas *dio un beso a Sebastián cerca de la boca*.

La verdad es que yo ya estaba lejos casi terminando el pasillo y no sé por qué sentí el impulso de ir y golpearle la cara como nunca lo cual intente. Así que corrí hacia ella y justo cuando cerré mi mano para golpearla y justo cuando hice el impulso Sebastián me jalo del brazo y me sostuvo...

-Sebastián suéltame para poder despedirme de mi amiga

-No Fabiola, ya tenemos que irnos

-Tranquilo no durare mucho* lo volví a ver*

-Lo lamento mucho Fabiola será para la próxima *dijo Mariana*

-Claro que sí, está bien Sebastián vámonos.

Estoy segura que Mariana sabía que la quería golpear, pero gracias al Demonio justo y creído no pude. Una vez en el auto…..

-Ciel, siéntate en el asiento del acompañante.

-My lady, no habrá problema con la policía de tránsito?

-Tranquilo Sebastián, Ciel parece de 13 años así que no habrá problema.

Sé que lo que estaba haciendo era porque estaba molesta con Sebastián y que no era maduro de mi parte pero en ese momento estaba tan molesta con él.

Al llegar a la casa de mi novio, vi el retrovisor y vi a Sebastián luego baje la mirada...

-Sebastián, quédate en el auto, es una orden

-Yes my lady

-Ya vuelvo….

Salí del auto, busque las llaves de la casa de Derek. Abrí la puerta silenciosa mente y la cerré de la misma manera para que él no se diera cuenta de que llegue para darle la sorpresa, cuando termine de cerrar escuche ruidos raros que venían de la habitación de Derek. Camine hasta allí, abrí la puerta rápidamente y me lleve la sorpresa del siglo…Al perecer Derek tiene otra muy pero muy buena amiga.

-Derek!

-FABIOLA!*dijo asustado*

-Quien es esta puta?*grite*

-Mira te lo puedo explicar

-Enserio, que tiene que ser una buena explicación

-En realidad es tu culpa.

Cuando escuche esas palabras yo estaba segura que iría a la cárcel por asesinato, mire a Derek a los ojos y lo primero que pensé fue cuantas veces hizo lo mismo. Y la verdad es que creo que mi reacción fue aun más madura. Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta de un golpe y salí de la casa, que paso con las llaves pues bien se las di al vagabundo que estaba tirado en la acera enfrente de la casa de Derek y me monte en el auto. Sebastián y Ciel se quedaron mirándome.

-My lady, se encuentra bien

-Claro que sí, por qué lo preguntas

-Porque, la escuchamos gritar y le dio las llaves de la casa del joven al señor que se encontraba durmiendo en la acera

-Es uno de los mejores amigos de Derek, no te preocupes

-Si my lady.

Arranque el carro y en lo único que pensé fue en que era un alivio que la tienda de ropa no quedaba tan lejos porque estaba segura de que iba a estrellar al auto.


End file.
